


Suspension

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Impulse (Comic), Young Justice
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart gets suspended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikario/gifts).



> Written for Kagehikario in gratitude for generosity toward a fandom hat-passing.

"Suspended?"

Max didn't look pleased, and that made Bart cringe.

"IpromiseIdidn'tusemyspeedatall.Itwasjustafight…"

"Just a fight?" Max shook his head. "Speed or no speed, you know how to hit in ways no schoolyard tough would know, Bart."

"It's just not right though that they pick on someone over and over and over because he's different and usually doesn't fight back!" Bart slowed his speech down, letting his passion for the cause come through in all his earnest, heart-felt need to make Max understand.

"Different?"

Max's tone made Bart look away, then back up. "Not liking girls."

Max's face softened. "I understand."


End file.
